London Call Anderson
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: El padre Anderson se ha enamorado de Integra, Alucard deprimido, Rip se cambia para Hellsing y una soldado esta de cumpleaños. 100% Crack Híper fumado Regalo para: Lechuga Loca


**Disclaimer** : **Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano, así como las canciones mencionadas aquí ellas son del grupo Zona Rica, Elvis Crespo, Alicia Villareal, y Thalía entre otros.**

 _Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para: Lechuga Loca, organizado en el foro "La Mansión Hellsing"_

 **Advertencias:** **Puro y absolutamente crack recién calientito llegado de mi hierbagimación. Referencias a letras de canciones viejísimas, telenovelas mexicanas, depresión etc.**

 **Summary:** _El padre Anderson se ha enamorado de Integra, Alucard deprimido, Rip se cambia para Hellsing y una soldado esta de cumpleaños. 100% Crack Híper fumado Regalo para: Lechuga Loca_

 **Completo Si** [ **X** ] No []

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 **Entrada de Blog de Escritora Anónima (sígueme on Twitter)**

El universo se volvió completamente loco, y ustedes lectores dirán algo como "Eres una exagerada, no es para tanto ""Solo te rompiste una uña" y cosas así.

Pues la verdad déjenme decirles que Si. Me rompí mi uña favorita esa que uso para la manicure…Eh perdón los detalles de mi vida personal no son de su incumbencia, ahora prosigamos.

El fin del mundo ha llegado y todo porque… ¡El padre Anderson se ha enamorado! ¡Oh my Good! (inserte seña de Las Divinas aquí)

Sip, la noticia del año, por suerte su escritora anónima les trae la primicia completa

 **Fin de la entrada del Blog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un día cualquiera, Alexander Anderson viajo a Londres el típico cometido de completar las misiones de la organización a la que pertenece con el fin de conseguir más puntos y monedas de oro para pasar el juego de las maquinitas de Harry Potter. Si ese donde tienes que saltar tipo Mario Bros para esquivar los hechizos de Voldemort ¿Qué acaso no tuvieron infancia?

En fin después de derrotar, masacrar, asesinar nosferatus, trenzarse el cabello con Alucard, checar su Facebook, se sentó en un banquillo del parque a reflexionar sobre el sentido de la vida.

Todo eso después de pasar a un restaurante de comida china, en donde le dieron la galleta de la fortuna que decía así "Tu amor verdadero está más cerca de lo que te imaginas" El paladín bufo y en su mente se decidió a masacrar y molestar a los malditos herejes que le rezan a Buda y no saben lo que es bueno y que Diosito los va a castigar si no se portan bien.

Entonces la vio. Con el cabello rubio como el sol, esa figura femenina y esos ojos ¡Pero que ojazos! Era la mirada pura y cristalina de un Arcángel.

Se encontraron frente a frente y de sus labios broto "Good Afternoon father Anderson" La voz de ella era como la caída de una cascada, y el trinar más hermoso de todos los pájaros juntos.

Y fue allí en donde la palabra amor conocía un nuevo significado y este era: Integra Hellsing.

.

.

.

 **De regreso a Italia (El Vaticano)**

« _Cuando se tiene una razón, Para amar intensamente, Se descubre de repente, Que por ti late más fuerte el corazón_ , »

La voz del paladín se escuchaba a todo volumen cantando el intro de la novela mexicana del momento.

En ese momento Enrico Maxwell pasaba por ahí, tuvo que pestañar varias veces para seguir su camino. No quería una escena como la de la noche anterior, en donde confesión tras confesión el rubio mayor decía haberse enamorado de una mujer prohibida.

En ese mismo momento una epifanía ilumino la mente de Enrico, necesitaba un espía en Hellsing, la única manera era infiltrarle en la mansión como punto a favor podría ver a su amada cuanto quisiera, aunque desconocía que esta era la líder de la orden protestante. Y si, se lo comunico a Anderson.

.

.

.

 **Mansión Hellsing Inglaterra**

Integra Hellsing estaba harta, y la razón tenía nombre y apellido: Alexander Anderson.

El paladín era un stalker nivel cien, la seguía por todas partes, le enviaba poemas, flores y cosas aún más cursis que, para no causar daño ocular omitiremos aquí.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras el sacerdote rumiaba y pensaba en una posible alianza contra su rival Alucard para que este le diera consejos amorosos.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la celda…

« Te he engañado muchas veces he buscado sus besos ardientes en la intimidad te he mentido tantas veces que ya no puedo seguir ocultando la verdad.  
Vivo un amor prohibido que roba mis latidos pero callarlo ya no puedo .Porque contigo estoy en cero y él me pone a mil soy insensible a ti »

Con botella de vino en mano y cantando a viva voz sobre un lio amoroso con Jonathan Harker y como le era infiel a Mina con él.

Luego de sopesar la posibilidad de aliarse con alguien posiblemente homosexual, decidió re considerar su propuesta y dar la media vuelta.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en la organización Milenium**

—No puedo soportarlo más— Fue el ultimátum que dio Rip Van Winkle a su jefe Montana Max luego de que este último junto con el doc. Le escondiera su estuche de confección y se comieran toda su nutella más el ciberbullyng que recibia de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Puedes renunciar si gustas— Le dijo el mayor sin prestarle verdadera atención. Lo cual hizo enojar a Rip lo suficiente como para dirigir su mosquete hacia la puerta y que estos la perforaran.

Ya en la calle y con sus cosas empacadas la joven Rip se hizo la pregunta del millón ¿Y ahora que? Acababa de dar el gran paso al salir de ese nido de cucarachas que no conseguían acertar ni una aunque se los pidieran de rodillas, entonces su foquito interno se encendió ¿Y si se iba a conseguir trabajo con los de Hellsing?

.

.

.

 **Organización Hellsing**

—Así que… ¿Ahora piensas trabajar con nosotros?— pregunto Integra dejado que su habano se consumiera mientras revisaba el curriculum vitae con recomendaciones de Mac Donalds, Pizza Domino´s , Subway, Starbucks y claro la organización Milenium.

—Tu próxima misión empieza en veinte minutos— Busca y destruye ordeno la sir.

 **Días después**

Los integrantes de Hellsing murmuran en un rincón sobre la nueva integrante.

—No es justo, tan solo lleva una semana y ya se tratan por nombre— se queja uno de los gansos salvajes.

—Si a mí nunca me acepto la invitación para ir al bar de la esquina — lloriqueo Pip.

A mí nunca me ha dicho ningún cumplido— se le unió Seras al llanto.

En los tiempos de Sir Arthur siempre bebíamos champagne después de terminar la misión, y una cosa llevaba a la otra (you know what i mean) — comento como quien no quiere la cosa Walter y todos lo miraron raro.

.

.

.

 **Afuera del despacho de Sir Integra**

Alexander Anderson escuchaba risas colegialas provenientes de la oficina de su amada, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con la joven Rip a no ser que… ¡NO! Yuri entre su jefa y la chica nueva ¡Eso si que no lo iba a permitir! Suficiente había con Heinkel y Yumie para ello.

Suspiro profundamente, ya arreglaría su problema cuando volviera de su próxima misión en México, que convenientemente habían arreglado solo para él.

.

.

.

 **Con Pip, Seras y Walter**

El trió de oro de Howarts….quiero decir Hellsing preparaban un gran plan inimaginable a escondidas de la jefa de la organización, una de las soldados estaba de cumpleaños y querían organizarle algo especial.

La invitación decía así:

 _ **Fiesta en la Mansión Hellsing**_

 _ **Cuando: HOY**_

 _ **Donde: Londres Inglaterra (La mansión toda tétrica donde trabajas)**_

 _ **Invitan: Pip, Seras y Walter**_

 _ **Hora 8:00 pm – 8:00 am**_

 _ **Pase VIP solo para los gansos Salvajes**_

 _ **No te lo puedes perder la fiesta del siglo LITERALMENTE.**_

El chirrido de la puerta los puso alerta, detrás de ella Rip sonreía y eso tranquilizo a los demás, la animosidad se disipaba poco a poco.

.

.

.

 **Comedor de la Mansión Hellsing (Party Time)**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lechuga Loca, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!— cantaban los gansos salvajes a la joven cumpleañera mientras esta soplaba las velitas del pastel.

La puerta se abrió de improviso mostrando a Integra Hellsing sonriente, con un vestido a lo Jessica Rabbit y fumando un habano como siempre.

Que comience la fiesta señores—

.

.

.

 **Durango México**

Una balacera entre bandas enemigas: Era el escenario en donde se encontraba el sacerdote, había que buscar a un vampiro al que le decían el "Joven" aniquilarlo y destruirlo y de vuelta a su nido de amor…o al menos eso pensaba Anderson mientras esquivaba las balas, sangre y metralletas

.

.

.

 **Volviendo a la fiesta.**

La joven soldado a quien apodaban Lechuga Loca disfrutaba bebiendo vino de la mejor clase con sus compañeros, mientras Integra sentada entre Pip y algunos gansos contaba chistes subiditos de tono.

Con Seras haciendo de DJ y Rip en el bar nada podía ir mejor…Hasta Alucard decidió salir de su encierro para disfrutar de la parranda.

«Ella es mi mar mi montaña, ella es mi tempestad y mi calma, ella es un sueño de mujer oh, oh, oh  
Spanish girl » La música cambio a Spanish Girl, todos hacían rueda y hasta la jefa saco a bailar al vampiro.

.

.

.

 **Mientras Tanto en México**

Alexander esquivaba y trataba de salir con sigilo del campo de batalla, sabía que llevaba las de perder y aunque fuera un regenerador, esos malnacidos llenarían su cuerpo de balas una y otra vez.

Cuando se aseguro de estar muy lejos una voz a sus espaldas lo llamaba.

—Cuanto tiempo padre Anderson—

Después de eso poco le falto para no ser atravesado por la katana que sostenía Yumie.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de comenzar la más épica de las batallas.

.

.

.

 **De regreso a la fiesta**

— Llorar y llorar… llorar y llorar. Sé que el día que yo me muera… se que vas a… — Alucard tendió el micrófono a los demás soldados y juntos cantaron— Llorar y llorar…—

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!— chillaba Rip como diva —Esto está peor que funeral pongamos algo más… animado ¿Dónde quedo la música merengue? — pregunto la joven espadachín a los gritos.

Por suerte DJ Seras puso manos a la obra y la siguiente canción fue reconocida por muchos.

— ¡Azúcar!— grito Walter obviamente borracho y plagiando una de las frases de Celia Cruz.

« Suavemente… ¡Bésame! Que quiero sentir tus labios besándome otra vez »

Al escuchar la canción a todos se les subió el ánimo, Alucard se animo a sacar a bailar a la cumpleañera, mientras Integra hacia lo mismo con Pip.

.

.

.

 **A la Mañana Siguiente**

Alexander Anderson llegaba cansado y fatigado de su fallida misión, después de una pelea semi amistosa con Yumie se dio cuenta de que su enamoramiento hacia Integra no tenia futuro, regreso dispuesto a romper aquella tortura que lo acechaba.

Giro el pomo de la puerta lentamente y entro con cuidado encontrándose con la típica imagen de "Hubo una fiesta de locos aquí y no me invitaron" con una cantidad de chicos y chicas dormidos en las posiciones más extrañas.

—Estás vivo— susurro un semi dormido Pip abrazándose a sus piernas.

— ¿Dónde está Integra?— pregunto en susurros tratando de zafarse del borracho.

—En su despacho— y el capitán francés volvió a dormir.

Dos horas después el paladín volvía a Italia luego de pronunciar la famosa frase "No eres tú, soy yo"

Por su parte Milenium envió una misiva en donde exigían el regreso de Rip. Los rumores indican que tuvieron que pedirle perdón de rodillas para que la cazadora, con gran pesar volviera.

Al empacar sus cosas, paso desapercibida una rosa blanca que se materializaba en la mesita de noche.

—Rip, sabes que esta es siempre tu casa y eres bienvenida cuando quieras, pero con todo el pesar de nuestros corazones, ha llegado el momento de dejarte ir— pronuncio Integra y desde el cielo un coro angelical llegaba con un viento que movía en compás de lado a lado su largo cabello rubio (Inserte aquí el viento de la Rosa de Guadalupe)

A pesar de que iniciamos mal, vamos a extrañarte mucho — decía Victoria entre hipidos mientras Pip trataba de hacerse el fuerte para terminar llorando cual magdalena.

Y sin mirar atrás La Cazadora marcho hacia el horizonte.

.

.

.

 **Algunos días después en el centro comercial de Londres**

En una juvenil y discreta cafetería Integra y Enrico Maxwell platicaban acerca de los "discretos" avances de Anderson.

—Ese suero regenerador no sirvió para nada, todas las consecuencias las termine pagando yo— se quejaba Integra bebiendo de su malteada de fresa.

—Lo sé cariño mío yo tampoco esperaba que ese idiota se enamorara de ti— sisea Enrico un poco celoso.

Lo que nadie sabe es que desde hacia tiempo ambos llevaban una relación amorosa ilícita y súper secreta.

Más que eso ambos en conjunto trabajaban en experimentos que financiaban para apoderarse del mundo. Crear súperhumanos como Anderson había fracasado totalmente y la científica a cargo (la Autora del blog del inicio) fue hallada y destruida.

Un momento de silencio, miradas cómplices amorosas y maliciosas: Un nuevo proyecto se ejecutaba en sus manos, damas y caballeros: Los Divergente los nuevos humanos con habilidades sorprendentes que traerán…el caos total.

* * *

 **Por fin luego de varios días he logrado terminar este one shot con dos mil doscientos palabras (El más largo OS )y más de diez hojas en Word.**

 **Lechuguita espero te guste tu regalo, ya te veré en febrero.**

 **Los Riviews son bienvenidos no muerden**

 **Con cariño**

 **Chiara**


End file.
